gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Codename: Combat Chaos 2
Codename: Combat Chaos 2 (コードネーム：コンバットカオス2) is a 3D fighting game developed by Spike Chunsoft and published by Multisoft. It is a sequel of Codename: Combat Chaos. It will be released for the Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. Gameplay The gameplay of Codename: Combat Chaos 2 is similar to the first, where players face each other in a 3D-styled stage. It also retains the interchangeable 6-button system from the first game, as well as the Breaker moves and Alters. However, the Ultima Drives from the first game are removed in exchanged for two new types of game play, the Aura Strike and Cell Clash. The Aura Strike is a move that can increase the speed of a character. It can be initiated by pressing two punch buttons and a kick button simultaneously. The player can then perform any series of basic and special moves to create an Aura Strike until the Timer Gauge at the bottom of the screen runs out. The Cell Clash is a move that can increase the strength of the character. It can be initiated by pressing the jump button and punch buttons. The player will then perform a powerful version of their Burst Drive. But the Cell Clash will tire the player, decreasing their health a small amount. There is a gauge to activate these two moves. If the meter is filled blue, then the Aura Strike will activate once the buttons are initiated. If it is red instead of blue, the Cell Clash will be activated instead. However, if a mixture of the two is filled in the gauge, none of these will work. The gauge can be filled depending on how often players use their combos. Game Modes * Arcade: Fight your way through 9 rounds of opponents until you reach Type-Z1. Players can select either Solo or Tag Mode. * Versus: A mode where you can freely fight against the CPU or an opposing player, whether it is a singles match or a team match. Online mode where you can face players from around the world is available here. * Survival: Fight through as many opponents as you can without losing a round. Story It has been a year since the fall of LUCIFER in the previous game. The world has been at peace thanks to the combined efforts of the Fourth Union Empire and the fighters that were forced to fight each other. Some time during this peace, reports identified a woman hacking into various networks around the world, somehow conquering the areas. Tyson, Aldo, and most of the Fourth Union Empire, as well as new fighters, were tasked to stop the woman. Characters The game brings back all sixteen characters from Codename: Combat Chaos. In addition to the C:CC ''roster, ''C:CC 2 introduces 5 new characters: Gatura, an African soldier who wishes to make his wife proud, Branca Benitez, a Brazilian woman who is very skilled with a bo staff, Kaoru Hisakawa, a kunoichi from Japan who is Ryota's rival and specialized in poison-based attacks, Elwood, a guitarist from England who wants to reunite his band in the future, and Blair Ingrid, a purple-haired woman who plans to conquer the world by hacking technology, Tyson's former childhood friend, and the main antagonist of the game. Unlike the first game, this game does not feature any guest characters. Stages There are about 17 stages in Codename: Combat Chaos. * Central City (USA) * Fourth Union Empire HQ (England) * Skeleton Party (Mexico) * King's Avenue (England) * Construction Area (Russia) * Tropical Factory (Argentina) * Blooming Festival (Brazil) * Hanasaki Memorial (Japan) * Ranshao Tower (China) * Silent Streets (France) * Wild Park (Australia) * Crystalline Cavern (Antarctica) * Dry Battlefield (Africa) * Rock Concert (England) * Remains of LUCIFER Laboratory (Germany) * Championship Arena (Korea) * Technology Station (???) Category:Multisoft Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games